A Day With Haruka and Michiru
by Haruka Loves You
Summary: Basically..a very strange day with meh gurls and well everyone else. What can I say....This is a classic. Read and review ppls


_Hey wuts up, first off I have to say this fic is OOC for all of them, but don't let it turn you off. I think this is how they secretly act when they're off the show. & you know it's true. Thats what I try to create in my fics, because hell it is goddamn funny. Btw this fic *is* weird and very *random* , all mine are so don't be surprised of this isn't typical alright.Oh and I use Set for Setsuna and Mina for Minako, sorry Minako just feels awkward for me..weird huh..wut else..oh Rukes and Michi is my nickname for Haruka and Michiru. Now let the madness begin_   
  
_A Day With Haruka and Michiru_  
  
"Uranus world shaking!!," Haruka screamed.  
  
"Oh Haruka that was great!" Michiru said gleely.  
  
"I know." Haruka said.  
  
"OH Haruka!"  
  
"Ohhh Michiru!"  
  
"Haruka I love your hands," Michiru whispered.  
  
"And your hair is so beautiful..it sparkles!" Haruka smiled.  
  
"Oh gross..." Rei commented.  
  
"Thats lesbos for ya!" Makoto shouted.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being gay." Mina said.  
  
"Mina you sound like you know from experience..." Usagi giggled.  
  
"Oh yea Usagi!" Mina said winking. Usagi winked back.  
  
"What the hell are you guys lesbos?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"No I think they're just experimenting." Ami said scientifically, typing on her computer.  
  
"No way Mamoru is the only one for me. Are we still on for Friday nite?" Usagi asked her man.  
  
"Oh _yea_ babe!" Mamoru shouted. *hint hint lol*  
  
"Oh this is sick, I'm leavin," Makoto announced.  
  
"Yea this is totally nasteh," Rei added.  
  
"Is not," Usagi said  
  
"Yea..it's nature.." Michiru said looking at Haruka.  
  
"Yea nature has to take it's course," Haruka added.  
  
*everyone glared at the lezzy lovebirds*  
  
"Usagi what are they doing?" Chibi-usa asked.  
  
"What do you mean-ohhh..." They all stared except for Usagi and Mina who were looking into eachothers eyes & checking eachother out. Set arrived late as usual.   
  
"The hell?" she said as she saw Haruka and Michiru making out. They all shrugged.  
  
"Usagi would you quit looking at her like that!" Mamoru shouted.  
  
"Yea Usagi..what the hell..." Rei said as she saw Usagi run up to Mina and then THEY started making out.  
  
"EWW!!!MOMMY what the hell are you doing!!!" Chibi-usa screamed.Unfortunately she saw before Mamoru shielded her eyes with his cape.  
  
*At Rukes and Michi's APT.*  
  
"Ohh Haruka do you think we've influenced Usagi to be a lezbo?" Michiru asked gently.  
  
"No it was bound to happen. You know what on the inside I think they are all gay in their own unique way." Haruka smiled.  
  
"Ohhh Haruka thats so deep..." Michiru trailed off.  
  
"Ohhh Haruka!"  
  
"Ohh Michiru!"  
  
"Ohh HARUKA!!"  
  
"Ohh Haruka!!"  
  
"OHH MICH-"  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK* "Hey guys ready for appointment!!!" Usagi's annoying voice sang through the door.  
  
"Oh shit what is she doing here..." Haruka wondered aloud.  
  
"What appointment??" Haruka glared at Michiru.  
  
"SOrry I scheduled it without your permission." Michiru admitted softly.  
  
*thru the door* "HEY IM HERE TOO CAN I JOIN?" Mina said.  
  
"YEA I MADE YOU GUYS SOME LIP-SHAPED COOKIES!!"-Mako-chan yelled.  
  
"Ewww it's Mako-chan." Haruka said shuddering.  
  
"See what you've done? now the sailor hoes are here!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"Sorry I didn't think they would come too," Michiru said.  
  
"You feakin idiot!" Haruka screamed.  
  
"Haruka honey please calm down," Michiru said in her soft gay voice.  
  
*they looked into eachothers eyes and Michiru grabbed Haruka's hands*  
  
"You have such pretty hands.." Mihciru said for the second time.  
  
"And..your hair is so beautiful..it sparkles!" Haruka said.  
  
"Ohhh Haruka!"  
  
"Ohh MICHIRU!!"  
  
"OHHH Haruka!!"  
  
"OHH Michiru!!"  
  
Outside the door Mako-chan, Mina, Usagi joined hands and began to sing this song.."WE are gayfors above the fruity plain! PLease let our Freedom reign!"  
  
"What the hell are they singing Michiru?"  
  
"I don't know but it sounds cool lets join them in song come on Haruka!"  
  
"HE_E_E_E_Y guys! gonna join us!" Usagi sang.  
  
"you Odango, then we're gonna kill you." Haruka said in all seriousness and opened the door.  
  
"OKaaay!" Usagi sang.  
  
"Hey why don't you return my calls I thought you were differenttt," Michiru sang to Haruka.  
  
"-uh- we live together.." Haruka said.  
  
"I don't need to put up with tis bulllshiiyat I won't put uppp with it!" Michiru sang once more.  
  
"What the hell?" Haruka mumbled.  
  
"what about all the things you said (whoa didn't realize I had a tatu reference in there lol) ..What about all the promises you made what about all things that you said...what about all the lies that u gave what about! what about what about us! (ohhh that brandy song. hah) Michiru sang.   
  
*everyone clapped*  
  
"Okay.." Haruka thought.  
  
"OOoh I got one!" Mako-chan shouted.  
  
"Ain't nobody dope as me I'm just so fresh so fresh and so clean clean!"  
  
"That sucked." Mina said.  
  
"hear dis."  
  
"A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly and is also known as a buster always thinkin bout what he wants and just sits on his broke ass so NO I don't want cho numbah no-"  
  
"Ahahaha Mina you are worse than me. I wanna hear Rukes n Michi do a duet." Mako-chan said.  
  
"Okay." they said.  
  
H: I'm in serious sh*t I feel totally lawst if im asking for help it's only becawse bein with you has opened my eyes could i evah believe such a perfect surprise...  
  
M:I keep asking myself wonderin how I keep closeen my eyes but I can't block you out want to fly to a place wherre it's just you and me. nobody else so we can be freh. (nobody else so we can be fre)  
  
both: ALL the things she said all the things she said runnin thru my head runnin thru my head all the things she said this is not enoouuuughhhh (huh huh) *michi screams* THIS IS NOT ENOOUUUUUUUGH*  
  
*a round of applause for Rukes and Michi* Then they all started jumping up and down with glee.  
  
"Hey guys I got a great song to get down too." Michiru said. Haruka knew..This song came out of the stereo..  
  
"I like...big butts and I cannot lie you othe brothas can't deny when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thang in yo face you get sprung!!"  
  
"w00t!" everyone said.  
  
So Haruka, Michiru, Mina, MAko-chan, and Usagi quit being senshi and all got a big hourse, You couldn't imagine what went on there. Luna and Artemis eloped & chibi-usa got wiseman to turn her into wicked lady and her and Mamoru eloped and had a deformed child. It had an extra leg that came out of it's ass and 5 eyes! As for REi she married Chad and had a butt ugly child with a LOt of hair. Ami commited suicide because she was lonely. She threw herself off a building.  
  
THE END! ^_^  
  
_oh btw sorry for the crazy ending but I *am* crazy lol. keep in mind im *not* actually serious when I write these so don't go all nitpick on me. oh and...review review review! I'll take whatever ya got. Look for the sequel a Night with Haruka and Michiru. HEy mahleah_ 


End file.
